Herr der Fliegen
Herr der Fliegen ''(Lord of the Flies)''ist ein Roman der 1954 vom Nobelpreisträger William Golding geschrieben wurde. Das Buch ist über einer Gruppe von Schuljungen, die versuchen eine gesellschaftliche Ordnung wiederherzustellen nachdem sie auf einer Insel gestrandet sind. Dieser Versuch scheitert jedoch daran, dass die dunkle Seite der menschlichen Natur diese Ordnung herausfordert. Der Hauptkonflikt in diesem Buch ist der breiter werdende ideologische Abstand zwischen Ralph, der rationale und moralische Anführer, der Ordnung herstellen möchte, und Jack, der eine hedonistische Diktatur möchte. Mord und Chaos folgen im weiteren Verlauf derr Geschichte und Dinge geraten außer Kontrolle. In Lost Als erstes wurde das Buch von Sawyer erwähnt, als dieser Jin ergreift und sagt, dass er Angst haben sollte, weil „ab jetzt Herr der Fliegen angesagt ist.“ Später wurde es noch mal von Charlie erwähnt, als er über die Überlebenden aus dem Heckteil gesprochen hat: „Sie scheinen eine harte Zeit durchgemacht zu haben. Es sieht so aus als wenn es dort wie bei Herr der Fliegen zugegangen ist.“ Andere Ähnlichkeiten & Gemeinsame Themen Lost ist offensichtlich stark von dem Roman ,,Herr der Fliegen" beeinflusst. Es folgen einige beweiskräftige Punkte: * Sowohl im Roman, als auch in der Serie handelt es sich um Überlebende eines Flugzeugabsturzes. * Es gibt jeweils einen Konflikt über die Rolle des Anführers, zwischen Personen innerhalb ihrer Gruppen (Ralph/Jack im Roman und Jack /Locke in der Serie und später auch Ben/Locke) * Das Insel-Monster. In der Serie ist es der Mann in schwarz. Er verkörpert das Dunkle und Schlechte. Im Roman handelt es sich zunächst um ein Phantasma der ,,Kleinen". Später taucht es als ,,Herr der Fliegen" in Simons Halluzination auf. Das Monster ist aber letztendlich in den Jungen selbst, es ist ,,die Finsternis in des Menschen Herz" (Zitat: letzte Seite des Romans) * ,, Die Anderen" aus der Serie, ähneln der Jägergruppe aus dem Roman. Sie führen sich, wie wilde auf, aber sie kommen alle aus einer gehobenen Gesellschaft. Man gibt vor etwas zu sein, das man nicht ist. * Ralph aus dem Roman sagt, das wichtigste sei, dass das Feuer auf der Insel nicht ausgehe. Ein Schiff könnte vorbeifahren, den Rauch des Feuers sehen, und sie retten. Die Jungen hätten nur eine, wichtige Aufgabe: das Feuer am brennen zu halten. Auf der Lost-Insel ist das wichtigste das Licht in der geheimen Höhle. Zunächst ist Jacob der Hüter des Lichtes, später ist es Jack und danach Hurley. Das Licht darf nicht ausgehen, sonst wäre die Menschheit verloren. * Piggy im Roman hat Gemeinsamkeiten mit Hurley aus der Serie: beide sind dick und spielen eine beratende Rolle, beide haben einen Spitznamen. In der Episode ,, Alle hassen Hugo" sind weitere Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen Hurley und Hugo sichtbar. *Die Einführung einer Sache, die das Handeln aller Personen verändert. (In der Serie: die Entdeckung der Schwan-Station. Im Buch: der Fund des Fallschirmjägers, der als „die Bestie“ angesehen wird) *Personen, die keine wichtige Rolle zu spielen scheinen, aber trotzdem helfen Informationen weiterzugeben. (Sam und Eric im Buch, Boone und Shannon in der Serie.) *Abweichender Glauben zwischen zwei Hauptcharakteren (Im Buch Ralph/Jack, In der Serie: Jack/John); in gewisser Weise, wird dieses Thema in den Satz „Mann der Wissenschaft, Mann des Glaubens“ widergespiegelt. *Die Frage von aufrechterhaltender Moral während der Wiedereinführung von Ordnung in einer wiedererrichteten Gesellschaft wird im Buch und der Episode „Einer von Ihnen“ angeschnitten. (Wann ist es zu weit für eine ängstliche Gesellschaft?) *Die Wichtigkeit von Brillen. Piggiys werden verwendet, um Feuer zu machen. Sawyer braucht sie, wegen seiner Kopfschmerzen, was ihn verwundbar erscheinen lässt. *Person mit Asthma (Piggy im Roman, Shannon in der Serie) *Ein Überlebender, der eine Verbindung mit der Insel hat (Simon und Locke) Beide haben einen Platz, den sie reizvoll und faszinierend finden (Die Luke für Locke, und Simons geheimes Gebiet.) *Das Auftauchen von Wildschweinen *Boones Tod wird in der Serie als Opfer für die Insel angesehen. Im Roman wird der Kopf einer Sau auf einen Stock gespießt und dem wilden Tier als Opfergabe überlassen. *Kaltblütige Morde von zuvor unschuldigen Personen: Jack und die anderen Jungen im Roman, Michael in der Serie. *Im Buch „spricht“ der Wildschweinkopf mit Simon in einen Traum und sagt sogar seinen Tod voraus. Dies erinnert an einige Visionen in der Serie, bei denen der Tod vorhergesagt worden ist. *Ein Fallschirmspringer erreicht die Insel und verhangelt sich ein einen Baum. In beiden Fällen wird der Fallschirmspringer von der Überlebenden gefunden. Jedoch ist der Fallschirmspringer im Roman bereits tot. Naomi ist in der Serie aber noch am Leben. *Eine Person wird mehr oder weniger aus Versehen getötet (Simon im Roman und Shannon in der Serie) en:Lord of the Flies fr:Sa Majesté des Mouches pt:O Senhor das Moscas Kategorie:Bücher